


a wave

by skyling



Category: Portrait de la jeune fille en feu | Portrait of a Lady on Fire (2019)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyling/pseuds/skyling
Summary: when you met me, i was still. not calm — clingingto the cliff behind my eyes. my mind whiteas saltspray, a hawk’s crytwisting wordless on the wind.it is not about turning back.there is no back.
Relationships: Héloïse/Marianne (Portrait of a Lady on Fire)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	a wave

when you met me, i was still. not calm — clinging  
to the cliff behind my eyes. my mind white  
as saltspray, a hawk’s cry  
twisting wordless on the wind. 

it is not about turning back.  
there is no back.

i lay down  
(your dark eyes)  
my cards

a spark in dark water  
i fall into you  
i am still falling

the night grows wide and covers us  
we move through each other  
free as flames  
until i wake

still holding  
the wind in our scarves  
fresh sharpness and softness  
even the cold became new  
wind rang in the cliffs

we invented this.  
you kissed the water  
into me

held each other like the sea  
not drowning but turning

saltwind that stains  
and insists

i mark the page  
take the taste of water  
into my mouth  
and hold it  
colourless as years

i lie down alone  
with the night in my body

when i remember (alive)  
our skin  
sharp as salt  
— our shadows  
grown free as weeds  
to dance inside the dark  
all flame  
all night  
our nerves became the light

i won’t turn from this life  
i have held  
close as self

in dreams, the years close like water  
not drowning but holding

pigments of touch. my hand on your heart,  
unsure which pulse is mine. the soft  
of your lips presses close. you breathe  
and i feel it: this distance

loss reveals meant possibility.

closeness, i have known your heart and hands,  
this salt-capped crest, a wave that falls and breaks

and moves in me. present as silence  
or heartbeat. these cliffs.

the sea that shaped us  
and persists.


End file.
